disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Skinner (Ratatouille)
Chef Skinner is one of the antagonists in the Pixar film "Ratatouille". He is head chef of the famous restaurant Gusteau's. He was sous-chef under Auguste Gusteau but became the head chef after Gusteau's death. In Gusteau's will, it was stated that Skinner would inherit Gusteau's business interests if no heir appeared within two years after the latter's death. Skinner evidently did not hold Gusteau's ideals in the highest regard, and was more interested in personal profit from his line of Chef Gusteau Frozen Foods. This line comprised of several different foreign foods like chicken, haggis, burritos, and corn dogs in order to appease overseas markets, with Gusteau as its image to woo buyers. Skinner reluctantly hires Alfredo Linguini to work at the restaurant as the plongeur (garbage boy) when he learns that Linguini's mother, Renata, with whom Gusteau was close, requested that Linguini get the job prior to her recent death. He is shocked when Linguini makes a soup that night that impresses a food critic that just happened to be at the restaurant, although it was Remy who cooked it in secret. Suspicious, Skinner forces Linguini to make it again. After Linguini and Remy team up, they successfully recreate the soup and impress Skinner. However, they become rivals when Skinner learns that Linguini is Gusteau's biological son, and is determined to keep Linguini from discovering this fact. He becomes even more determined when he sees Linguini making contact with Remy on numerous occasions, suspecting that Linguini is scheming in the kitchen. He loses the restaurant to Alfredo Linguini when it comes out that Linguini is the son of the dead chef. Remy discovered this fact and gave it to Linguini so that he may assume his rightful place as owner. Linguini later cancels the frozen food line altogether, as it was smearing Gusteau's image. Skinner spies on Linguini and eventually discovers that Remy is the cook. He captures him and intends on forcing him to create a new frozen food line while leaving Linguini in danger of disappointing food critic Anton Ego, who was at the restaurant. He attends the restaurant in disguise to see how badly Linguini fails. To Skinner's amusement, Linguini served him and Ego a simple dish of ratatouille, but is surprised when Ego actually likes it. He races to the kitchen to find that Remy and his colony of rats cooked the dish, and is locked in the fridge. However, the rats had to let him loose and Skinner reports the rat infestation to the health department, causing the restaurant to be closed. Linguini starts a new restaurant later and Skinner finally leaves him alone. Trivia *Skinner has many similarities to Antonio Guster is a right-hand man to Samurai Goroh from the F-Zero video game series by Nintendo. He attempts to join the F-Zero Grand Prix in the galaxy.His sunglasses resembles as Antonio Guster's shades from F-Zero X/GX/GP Legend and Climax.His helmet with a lightning bolt that resembles a Z that he wears in F-Zero X. Also, he wears a blue helmet with stripes on it that he wears in F-Zero GX,GP Legend and Climax. He piloted the Green Panther and he was pilot #17. See also *The Giant Magnet *Sarousch *Edgar Balthazar *Bartholomew Category:Pixar Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Traitors Category:True Villains Category:Foiled Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Villains in Pixarpedia section "10 of the Worst" Category:males Category:men Category:Smart Idiots Category:Completely mad Category:Idiots Category:Stupid Idiots Category:Tyrants Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Not always evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sexism Category:Killers Category:midgets Category:rich Category:Thieves Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Boogeymen Category:Well-Known Villains Category:The Worst Disney Villains Ever Category:Small Villains